


Shameless

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Leo has noticed Ravi eyeing him for months now, but Ravi has yet to make a move. So, Leo takes matters into his own hands.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a random idea based on the word 'shameless' in a text from my fellow collaborator, raviownsme. I had to do it, even though I have half-a-dozen other fics that need my attention more. I blame my brain and raviownsme for conspiring together against me. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy! :D

Out of his fellow band members, Leo was the last one that Ravi would have pinned as being the most shameless when it came to exposed skin. Running through them in his head, he would have pegged Ken as the most likely to waltz through the common area in just his boxers. Or maybe N, on a dare, or hell, even Hongbin or Hyuk would have been his pick before Leo.

 

Only now, standing in the doorway of the hallway, staring at Leo who was seated on the couch wearing nothing more than a pair of boxer briefs, Ravi was seriously having to rethink that list. Leo, like always, simply stared at Ravi with those cat-like eyes, until, concern flickering over his face, he rose to his feet. Ravi’s mouth fell open as that lithe body came up off the couch, and his eyes tracked down Leo’s body as his cheeks flushed. The underwear rode low on Leo’s hips, clearly exposing the ‘V’ of his hips.

 

_A little less cloth, and this Victoria wouldn’t have a single secret left._

 

He thought wildly, his brain short-circuiting. Leo, still concerned, padded across the room until he’d come to stand in front of the younger man.

 

_Ravi? Are you ok?_

 

Ravi’s eyes snapped back up to Leo’s face from somewhere south of proper, and he swallowed hard.

 

_Y-yea, um, p-perfectly fine. Uh, Leo, why are you, um, just short of naked?_

 

The older man glanced down at himself, then looked back at Ravi, raising his hands as if confused.

 

_What do you mean? I was hot, and now I’m comfortable. Is this a problem?_

 

Ravi closed his eyes and breathed deep.

 

_Y-yea, Leo, it’s a bit of a problem. I mean, you kinda have everything on display here._

 

Leo laughed softly.

 

_Are you embarrassed, Ravi?_

 

And that was it. Was he embarrassed? Or was this something more? Ravi was so confused, his head spinning, that he said the first thing that popped into his head.

 

_Oh, god yes, but damn Leo…_

 

Leo did laugh then, a sound filled with surprising mirth.

 

_I knew you’d like it. You’ve only been staring at me for months now, but you’ve never made a move. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I’ve asked Hakyeon to keep the others out of the apartment so we can work. Unless, of course, you can think of a better way to spend the next couple of hours…_

 

Ravi’s mouth went dry when Leo winked at him, and crossed the small space to bring his lips down on Leo’s. The older man moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to Ravi’s tongue. Ravi’s hands came up to wrap around Leo’s waist, and he pulled the older man closer. With their bodies pressed together from chest to crotch, Ravi could feel every curve and plane of his hyung’s body. And there were certainly parts of him that were _harder_ than others. Breaking the kiss, and gasping for air, Ravi gave an experimental roll of his hips into Leo’s, and the older man whined.

 

_R-Ravi, I...please._

 

Suddenly shy, Leo ducked his head, his hands coming up to perch lightly on Ravi’s shoulders. Ravi grinned.

 

_Don’t tell me you’re nervous now._

 

Leo glanced up at him through his lashes and his cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

 

_I-I honestly didn’t think past just getting your attention._

 

Ravi huffed out a laugh.

 

_Well, you certainly have my attention. But, if you’re at a loss…_

 

Leo gasped when Ravi bent and scooped behind his knees, lifting Leo into a bridal carry.

 

_Ravi, put me down!_

 

Ravi only smiled and shook his head.

 

_Nope, not until I’ve made use of the fact that I’m very focused on you at the moment._

 

Ravi carried Leo down the hall to Leo’s room, blessing the fact that the door was open so he wouldn’t have to struggle with the doorknob, as he angled their bodies into the room, shutting the door with his foot. Then, crossing to Leo’s bed, Ravi laid him down, crawling up over him as he slid his arms out from under Leo. Leaning down, he captured Leo’s lips in another kiss, swiping Leo’s tongue with his own, both of them moaning. Leo managed to bring his hands up and curled his fingers around the hem of Ravi’s shirt, tugging the fabric upward, brushing his knuckles over Ravi’s skin and making the younger man twitch. This time when Ravi pulled away, he hurriedly yanked his shirt up over his head, then fumbled with the button on his pants. When he had it undone, he slid off the bed, shoving them and his boxers down and stepping out of them before rejoining Leo on the bed. He pressed his aching cock to the soft cotton of Leo’s underwear before rolling his hips down. Ravi hissed at the pressure, and Leo gasped, lifting his hips into the motion.

 

_Ravi, please!_

 

Leo’s hands scrabbled to grip the waistband of his briefs, and Ravi shushed him as he hooked his hands under the waistband.

 

_Lift your hips, baby._

 

Leo moaned breathily as he did what he was told, and Ravi yanked the fabric down and off Leo’s legs. Leo’s hands covered his face, his cheeks burning as Ravi’s eyes raked his slender form, coming to rest on Leo’s cock.

 

_Jesus, Leo, you’re beautiful._

 

Leo peeked out from between his fingers, squinting at Ravi.

 

_S-seriously?_

 

Ravi nodded earnestly.

 

_Oh, my god, yes, baby. So gorgeous, and all for me. I can’t wait to have you inside me._

 

Leo squeaked at that, and Ravi grinned.

 

_You thought I’d want to fuck you, Leo? Oh, no sweetheart, not this time. I can’t wait to have that cock inside me. You have lube, I assume?_

 

_In the bedside drawer._

 

Ravi nodded and climbed from the bed again, returning moments later, tube in hand. Opening the cap with a click, he poured a liberal amount onto his fingers and laid the tube aside.

 

_Watch me Leo. I want to see your face while I open myself up for you._

 

Leo’s hands fell away and he nodded, eyes wide. Ravi reached around and circled his entrance lightly, gasping softly at the touch. Then, gently, he pressed past the ring of muscle, choking on a groan as he curled his digit to rub against his prostate, his cock twitching and a bead of precome forming on the tip.

 

Leo was in heaven, watching Ravi finger himself to open himself up for Leo’s cock. The thought made Leo’s own cock pulse. When Ravi added another finger, scissoring them, his head fell back and his chest rose and fell erratically. Leo raised one hand and ran it down Ravi’s neck, over his adam’s apple, down the center of his chest and over the firmness of his abs, finally ending at the junction of his hips, were he wrapped his hand around Ravi’s shaft.

 

_L-Leo!_

 

Ravi’s head snapped back, and he gave a quick rub to that little bundle of nerves, almost coming undone.

 

_O-ok, Leo. I’m open enough. I want to ride you._

 

Ravi fumbled for the lube, opening it and pouring a liberal amount onto Leo’s cock, oiling him. Leo hissed at the cool feeling of the lube sliding over his cock and dripping down over his balls and own entrance. Then, suddenly, Ravi’s body was engulfing him.

 

And _oh._

 

Ravi was tight, and hot, and Leo bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His hands gripped Ravi’s waist tight, and he growled when Ravi began to move, rising slowly, then rolling his hips in little circles as he slowly sank back down onto Leo’s cock. Leo kept one hand on Ravi’s waist, but the other wrapped back around Ravi’s cock, and Leo jerked him in rhythm to Ravi’s rising and falling. As Ravi’s movements became faster, so did Leo’s stroking, and Ravi fell apart.

 

_L-Leo, shit, I’m close-I-I’m gonna...LEO!_

 

Ravi cried out Leo’s name as he came, hot and sticky, over Leo’s hand and lower stomach. The sight of Ravi’s cock twitching and the feeling of his walls fluttering around his own cock had Leo moaning out his release as well.

 

When they’d recovered their breath, Ravi grabbed for a piece of clothing to clean them up. He laughed when he came up with Leo’s shorts, and Leo blushed.

 

_So, I guess your little exhibition got you what you wanted, hm?_

 

Ravi questioned. Leo smiled and nodded.

 

_Yes...As long as this wasn’t just a one-time thing._

 

Ravi sighed as he sank down next to Leo, wrapping his hyung in his arms.

 

_You really are shameless._


End file.
